Chuck Vs The Bad Day
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Agent John Casey experiences a bad day that he would most definitely want to forget. This story comes after Chuck vs. The Absentee Father


_The scene opens at midnight (Monday morning) with a scenic shot of Los, Angeles CA and then cut to the parking lot of Casa Bartowski where you see Casey just getting off the phone with Sarah about meeting with her and Chuck about the mission at the Docks. He gets to his car, opens the driver's side door and he is about to get in he notices a black Lincoln Town car with tinted windows slowly driving up, but doesn't think anything of it being that plenty of people in L.A. drive cars like that all the time. Just then you see the car speed up heading straight for Casey to the point where he quickly notices and jumps into the car leading to his driver's side door being ripped away. As the car speeds away, Casey gets out with his weapon in hand, gets a few shots off and then go to a close up of the license plate number, which you know is engrained in his brain. You then cut to a close up of Casey's face as he looking at the damage to his car and then walks away. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins two hours later (2p.m.)at the tail end of a mission where Chuck, Sarah, and Casey are taking down a rich, seedy business man, Donald Thornburg, who has been using one of his many shipping docks as a front for transporting stolen high tech military weapons in order to be sold on the black market. You cut to Casey and Sarah taking down the remaining bad guys with no problem at all while Chuck deals with Thornburg himself who is busy transferring all the money that he's attained from sold shipments to his account in the Caymen Islands. They tussle and just when you think the Thornburg has the upper hand Chuck grabs a miniature fire extinguisher and knocks him out. He gets up, goes to the computer, has a goofy smile on his face, and then decides that Thornburg is going to be a very generous man as the money is sent to someone absolutely deserving. As Thornburg and his men are taken away, one of his henchmen grabs an agent's weapon, a struggle ensues, and is eventually subdued, but not before shooting Casey in the right foot. Cut to mid morning(10.am.)at Casey's apartment where Chuck, Sarah, and Casey with his wrapped in a foot cast being propped up by a crutch are talking to General Beckman and C.I.A Director Graham_

**Graham:** Good job on a very successful mission. Many of Thornburg's potential customers will be sorely disappointed that the stolen high tech military weapons will be permanently off the market.

**Sarah:** It was a team effort sir.

**Beckman:** I do have one question to ask though? The money transferred to his off shore account in the Caymen Islands never showed up. Where did it go?

**Casey:** That is a good question _looks at Chuck_ Where did it go?

**Chuck:** _shrugging shoulders_ Who knows…maybe in all the exciting Thornburg wasn't thinking straight and quite possibly sent all the money he received to….l don't know…a trust fund account set up for a 4 year old boy that can only be accessed when he turns 18…I'm just thinking off the top of my head here.

_cut to Casey and Sarah trying to hide smile_

**Beckman:** _smirking_ Well…its not our mess to clean. In any event be proud of yourselves for another job well done. Oh…before I forget, how is your foot Agent Casey?

**Casey:** _adjusting footing to get some balance_ I'll live

**Chuck:** I guess this means light duty at Buy More for you big guy.

**Beckman:** Excellent…I'm glad to hear that considering what happened to your car? By the way, did you ever catch the person or persons who tried to run you over?

_Cut to Chuck and Sarah looking at Casey with concern_

**Casey:** How do you know about that General?

**Beckman:** _smirking and giving a sinister look_ Simple…we're the government. We make it our business to know.

_cut to Casey giving a serious look_

**Casey:** _sarcastic response_ Of course…General. I appreciate your concern. I know you're looking out for my own best interest. _cut to Beckman nodding_ I ran the tag number and found out that the car was stolen so any chance of finding out who did is null and void.

**Graham:** _chimes in_ Agent Casey…we'll provide you another means of transportation as soon as we can, but in the mean time Mr. Bartowski or Agent Walker would be happy to give you a ride.

_Cut to Chuck shaking his head no and when Casey looks at him he then nods yes_

**Beckman:** We'll notify you if anything new develops on Thornburg and on any of his potential buyers_Screen shuts off_

_Sarah turns to Casey with concern_

**Sarah:** You never mentioned anything about someone trying to run you over.

**Casey:** I'm a big boy Walker…I can take care of myself.

**Chuck:** What's going on Casey?

**Casey:** Do you really want to know Bartowski?

**Chuck:** _looks Casey dead straight in the face_ I should…scratch that…I have a right to know after all we've been through…so spill.

_The scene ends with Casey looking very serious as he does a dramatic pause before revealing what Sarah already knows in front of Chuck_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins 15 minutes later with a freaked out Chuck pacing back and forth after hearing from Casey that he was order by Beckman to eliminate him at the beach on New Years Day_.

**Sarah:** I know this must come as a complete shock to you...

**Chuck:** _interrupts Sarah and talks quickly_ Complete shock!? Finding out that Bruce Willis character is dead the whole time in The Sixth Sense…now that was a complete shock….this a major electrocution to my system.

**Casey:** Relax Bartowski…I didn't go through with it?

**Chuck:** _continues to pace back and forth and giving a sarcastic tone_ Oh…well I appreciate you not taking me out…it would have really ruined the beginning of a new year for me being dead and all_stops pacing_ Hold on…why did you all of sudden start disobeying orders?

**Casey:** Let's just say something happened that caused me to have a change of heart.

**Chuck:** Oh really….You know what I think…you're starting to like me.

**Casey:** _gives a low growl_ No…I'm not.

**Chuck:** _grinning_ Not even a little bit?

**Casey:** Drop it Bartowski or I'll shoot you.

_Chuck looks at Sarah_

**Chuck:** _smiles_ He does like me!

_goes to hug Casey but steps on Casey's right foot leading __Chuck to back away quickly_

**Casey:** _struggling to get to his feet_ Okay…I'm not going to shoot you…I'm going to strangle you…come here Bartowski.

**Sarah:** _holds Casey back_ Can we got on the real issue at hand here. _turns around and looks at Casey_ So do you think it was General Beckman who sent you a message by trying to run your over with the car?

**Casey:** _sitting down on a stool_ I don't know…it could be, but I'm not 100 sure. I'm just going to have to be on top of my game and be prepared for whatever she throws at me.

**Chuck:** And if she's not the one responsible?

**Casey:** It doesn't matter…either way I'm going to stay focused and alert.

**Sarah:** We all will.

**Chuck:** You bet.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ When did you start growing a sack Chuck?

**Chuck:** I don't know…maybe a part of you is rubbing off on me.

**Casey:** Don't go all Hallmark on me now Bartowski.

**Chuck:** Just wondering, is any part of me rubbing off on you?

**Casey:** _gives a grimacing look_ Do you really want me to answer that question when my gun is sitting right next to me after you just stepped on my foot?

**Chuck:** _quickly stands behind Sarah_ Gotcha

**Sarah:** _smiling_ Now that this very special Walton's family moment is over, lets all get ready for work.

_The scene ends with Chuck and Sarah leaving Casey's apartment with Casey sitting on the stool contemplating what the day will bring_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins some time in the afternoon (1p.m.) with the façade of Buy More and inside you see Jeff, Lester, Morgan, Anna, and Chuck gather around Casey to find out what happened to him. He's in middle of giving them, a seemingly believable cover story of going hunting over the weekend and how Chuck mistakenly thought his foot was a quail_

**Chuck:** _selling it the best he can_ How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?

**Casey:** You really need to get you eyes checked Chuck….you're lucky I don't sue you.

**Anna:** My cousin is a lawyer…I can give you his number.

**Chuck:** Well thank you Anna…I thought you were my side on this.

_cut to Anna shrugging her shoulders_

**Morgan:** _looking at Chuck_ You nearly did a Dick Cheney, but it's was your foot that got shot instead of your face.

**Big Mike:** _shaking his head_ See, that right there is why black people don't go hunting…crazy white people with guns….uh huh…no way…no how.

**Casey:** _looking at Morgan_ Honestly…who mistakes a foot as a quail?

**Chuck:** Well…in my defense it was running fast….besides it was getting darker…you should have been wearing bright footwear.

**Casey:** I was wearing bright foot wear…white Timberlands…the MIR space station could see it from where they were.

**Jeff:** You'll be getting the chicks now Casey….oh yeah.

**Casey:** _looks at Jeff_ What?

**Lester:** _chimes in_ Yeah…Chick dig guys who live dangerously. You know like Evil Knievel…Bull Riders…or the guy that tests the how long the bungee cord should be before letting people jump.

_Chuck looks at Lester_

**Anna:** Will it leave a scar? Scars turn me on.

_cut to Morgan quickly looking at Anna and then having that look of thinking whether or not to get himself shot…but then drops that idea because he hates pain_

**Lester:** Chicks dig scars…you da man Casey.

**Casey:** _looking at Anna_ It might…hey it will be a story to tell one day to my kids of how Chuck almost killed me.

**Chuck:** _points finger in air_Again…I did not kill you…I maimed you…there is a difference.

**Big Mike:** All right…Casey, I've put you on light duty till your foot heals so get to work and the rest of you see if any customers need help.

**Casey:** _sarcastic tone as he looks at Chuck_ On that note...its off to do some thrilling inventory.

_Cut to montage of Casey doing some inventory of new shipments and after 3 hours (4p.m.) he hears some noise going on. He hobbles around and as he steps into the cage that we know tends to lock people in when all of a sudden he gets hot from behind by someone to where he pushes him in and runs out the back door. After taking a few seconds to gather himself together he hears what sounds like ticking and when he locates the sounds he sees it's a timed bomb set for 1 minute. Cut to Casey with a look of serious look of dread_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Casey in the cage with a timed bomb. He quickly takes out a gun hidden in his foot cast, shoots the lock, grabs the bomb, and heads out the back door. He can't throw it because their our a few innocent people walking around and he does the only logical thing to do…throw it down a manhole. With only 20 seconds to spare he barely makes it to the manhole, opens it, and then throws it in. You then see Casey running or should I say hobbling as fast as he can in slow motion back towards the back door and after the timer reaches zero you see a explosion blow the man hole cover straight up. After a few seconds it lands wobbling on the ground a few feet away from Casey. You then cut to Sarah, Chuck, Casey, and all the employees/customers outside are outside as the real fire department along with a containment team in fire department gear, which Casey called for before disposing of the bomb, are blocking off the entire area_

**Chuck:** All you all right Casey?

**Casey:** Yeah…I'm still in one piece.

**Sarah:** Did you get a get look at the guy?

**Casey:** No…you know what I've just about had it…I'm officially having a bad day…now I'm mad.

**Chuck:** _look of surprise_ You weren't mad the first 4 times?

**Casey:** No…first I was upset…moved to annoyed…graduated to agitated…then worked my way towards ticked off

**Chuck:** Wait a minute….you actually go through stages of anger...boy I would to hate to see you when you're mad.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck with an intense stare_ You're going to get that chance to see what mad looks like once I get my hands on whoever is doing this to me.

**Chuck:** _gulping_ I believe you. _bouncing up and down_ So what's the plan…kick some doors down…knock a few heads around to get someone to talk?

**Casey:** Calm down Bartowski…what did you do today eat your Wheaties?

**Sarah:** We're not going to do that Chuck…we'll just check the Buy More security cameras._all three looks behind them and up_ They'll possibly give us the clues that we need.

**Chuck:** _disappointed_ That would have been my next idea.

_cut To Chuck, Sarah, and Casey looking over the security tapes. Much of his face was clearly hidden but Chuck notices that he passes by a mirror in which his reflection is fully shown. They grab the still of it, blow it up on the computer, see his face, run it through the system, and then get an eventual hit. Robert Fuller…one of Thornburg's lackeys who was able to get away from being arrested at the docks. Casey gets his address and wouldn't you know he's living in L.A.  
Casey: hobbling away cracking his neckI need to relieve some anger related stresstalks to Chuck and Sarah You two can come along if you want and watch the fun.  
Cut to Sarah smiling and Chuck with a look of wonderment at what is about to happen_

**Chuck:** Can I bring popcorn?

_Cut to Chuck, Sarah, and Casey at Fuller's house around 8 p.m. You see Chuck and Sarah sitting on the couch watching Casey just beat the living snout of Fuller as you hear glass and furniture being broken. You cut to see Sarah and Chuck grimacing at the carnage that they're personally witnessing to where they cover their eyes at the horror of it all leading Chuck to say I didn't even know the human body could do that. At one point, you see Fuller grab Chuck's feet and pleading for his help, but he is immediately dragged off Camera. The scene ends with Fuller knocked senseless on the floor Casey walking to the couch beisde Charah, and then sitting down with a big grin on his face_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at a close up Buy More in the Home Theatre area around 11:45 p.m. with Chuck, Sarah, and Casey talking to General Beckman and C.I.A. Director Graham. They inform the two that one of Thornburg's lackeys Robert Fuller was trying to get rid of him and how he was able to handle the situation in a calm manner_

**Graham:** Agent Casey…I have to hand it to you…If I were ever in your shoes I would have been watching my back 24/7. I commend you.

**Casey:** Working for the government we're trained to keep a level head and not let personal vendettas get in the way…isn't that right General

Casey _looks at her and smirks. Cut to __Chuck who is dead silent as his eyes dart back and forth from Casey to Beckman_

**General:** _gives another sinister look_ Affirmative Agent Casey

**Sarah:** _breaks the tension_ Trust me General…we watch each other's back...that's what a team does...all three of us are partners.

_Casey smiles at Sarah_

**Beckman:** Good to hear Agent Walker...Oh and Agent Casey...

_Both Chuck and Sarah's eyes widen_

**Casey:** Yeah

**Beckman:** _half hearted smile_ Stay safe…we wouldn't want to see our best agent hurt or killed in the line of duty now do we?_Screen turns off_

_Chuck and Sarah look at the screen and then at Casey_

**Sarah:** You all right?

**Casey:** I'm fine Walker…don't worry about me.

_Chuck looks at his watch and sees its midnight_

**Chuck:** Hey, its Tuesday…does anybody want to go get some breakfast? My treat.

**Sarah:** Sure…I'd love to come.

**Casey:** Nah, I'm just going to go home and forget this day ever happened. I may just call in sick tomorrow and sleep in.

_The episode ends with Chuck and Sarah walking out of the home theatre with Sarah holding Chuck's arm. Cut to Casey who hobbles over to the couch and just sits there quietly as the camera pans to the side of his face_

Fade To Black


End file.
